battlebearsfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Bears -1
Battle Bears -1 'debuted (put in the app store) in 2010 as SkyVu Entertainment's 3rd game and as a prequel to Battle Bears: Zombies and was at the timeline at the same time as Battle Bears Zero. It is currently available on the App Store and Google Play for a price of US $0.99. Games Modes There are three game modes in ''Battle Bears ''-''1.' 'Campaign ' Follow Oliver, Riggs, and Wil through the Huggable invasion as they defend the Ursa Major to escape to the Huggable Planet. 'Survival' Fight through an endless number of Huggable-infested rooms while racking up as many points as possible. 'Boss Trials' In Boss Trials you can play against the Bosses in Campaign. To unlock each Boss, the player must defeat the Boss in Campaign mode. Collectables can enhance the player in numerous ways. Most are dropped by defeated Huggables and eventually despawn, while others can be found at certain locations and usually remain permanently until collected. 'Please provide images for the collectables in the "Other Pick-Ups" section' 'Weapons' Various weapons can be collected by each character depending on the stage. Up to three full cartridges can be collected which upgrades the weapon to hyper form, which further improves a weapon, but disables the ability to increase its ammo further until fully depleted. Select a weapon for a more detailed overview. *Machine Gun (Default) *Spreadshot *Bearzooka *Katana *Laser *Chainsaw *Arrow (Default) *Boomstick McShootington (Default) 'Other Pick-Ups (Please provide images for the following) '''Satellite A small spherical device that orbits the player. It shoots the projectiles of the currently equipped weapon (does not include melee weapons). It DOESN'T upgrade to the hyper weapon form. It is an orange pick-up dropped by any Huggable, but is not dropped in Wil's campaign (although one can be found on Stage 3). It can last indefinitely, but once the player is injured by the Huggables or a Boss, they instantly loses the Satellite. Health Heals the player by a percentage depending on the difficulty, the amount being smaller the higher the difficulty. It is a green pick-up dropped by any Huggable. Please include percentage of health added. Shield Protects the player from any loss of health with the exception of falling into airlocks for a duration depending on the difficulty, the time being shorter the higher the difficulty. It is a green pick-up dropped by any Huggable. Please include durations for each difficulty. Coffee Gives a speed boost to its user temporarily. Please include durations for each difficulty if any difference. Extra Life Gives the user an extra life. This looks like a white circle with the Battle Bear symbol on it. This pick-up is not dropped by Huggables. Screen Clear Instantly deals 300 damage to every Huggable in the room, enough to instantly kill any Huggable except the Yellow Huggable and the WTF Huggable. This is only dropped by Red Huggables. Game Icons BB-1 has had a variety of different icons. The Blue O.C.O. icon was the original icon. This was then changed a few months after the release to the icon with Oliver brandishing his machine gun. In 2011 this was changed to the icon of Riggs covered in Huggable blood. The current BB-1 Free icon is the second BB-1 icon. Battle Bears -1 (Original Game Soundtrack) was released in July 4, 2010. It was copyrighted by SkyVu Pictures in 2010 on iTunes. Its genre of music is pop. 1. I'm a Battle Bear (DJ Guest West Coast Mix) 2. I'm a Battle Bear (DJ Guest Snoop Mix) 3. The Right To Bear Arms (Reloaded Mix) 4. The Right To Bear Arms (Robotic Mix) 5. Enter The Ursa Major 6. Alert All Battle Bears! 7. Let's Do This! 8. Damn Huggables! 9. Tentacles! 10. Mecha- Bearzerker! 11. Get to the Pelican'ts! 12. The Mysterious Pink Planet Ammo Please add to this article. Ammo is included in Battle Bears -1 . You can collect ammo by a pick up. There are pick ups for every weapon. The pick ups are orange cubes. When an ammo pick up is collected, it fills 1/3 of your ammo bar. Gallery 300px-Battle_Bears_-1.png Images (7).jpg|Riggs beating up a Huggable 180px-The_Huggable_Planet.jpg 180px-Images_(2).jpg images.jpeg Battle Bears - 1 (Original Game Soundtrack).jpg Bob.jpg BBneg1Free 512 Full.png|The current BB-1 free version icon Battlebears-1 icon.png|The second BB-1 icon VOTEDAMMIT2.jpg|Some planned BB-1 icons Category:Battle Bears Category:Huggable Category:Oliver Category:Battle Bears -1 Category:Riggs Category:Wil Category:Games